character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ganime/A Simple Guide to Sonic Eras
As seen on my Sonic the Hedgehog profile, you can see that aside from his Werehog, Excalibur, Super, and Darkspine forms, Sonic has a Classic, Adventure, and Modern keys. This blog is just to give a visual cue as to what was included to those pages and what characters will scale to these respectively. Classic Era *Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) *Tails' Adventure *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog: CD *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic and Knuckles *Chaotix Adventure Era *Sonic Pocket Adventure *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Battle *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Rush *SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (2006) Modern Era *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Sonic World Adventure *Sonic Rush Adventure *Sonic & the Secret Rings *Sonic & the Black Knight *Sonic Colours *Sonic Generations *Sonic Lost World *Sonic Runners *Sonic Forces Other *Tails' Skypatrol (Unconfirmed) *Sonic Blast *Sonic 3D Blast *Sonic the Fighters (Arcade Game) *Riders Trilogy (Unconfirmed) *Sonic Rivals (Fuck Sonic '06) *Sonic Rivals 2 (Same as before) *Sonic 4 (Might be deemed non-canon due to Sonic Team igoring it and the lack of an Episode 3 not due to legal reasons like with Chronicles. Feats from said games Classic Era *''Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)'' **None notable *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' **None notable *''Sonic the Hedgehog: CD'' **Sonic shatters a giant boulder (Large Building) **Sonic runs up several chain links in a matter of seconds to reach little planet. (If Litle Planet is above the clouds then Hypersonic, if it is the same as it is in S4:E2 then Relativistic) **Sonic destroys a small mountain as well as the chain holding Little Planet to Earth (Multi-City Block) **Sonic avoids lasers with ease (Sub-Relativistic) *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' **Knuckles punches the Chaos Emeralds out of Super Sonic (Phantom Ruby Fuckery) **Sonic runs on water (Subsonic) *Chaotix *''Sonic Mania'' (These Classic Characters are separate from the rest of the series, but everyone still scales) **Depending on the Ending Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles destroy the Titanic Monarch (Multi-City Block) Adeventure Era *''Sonic Adventure'' **Sonic and Knuckles and Tails and Knuckles match each other in combat. **Sonic and Gamma and Tails and Gamma match each other in combat. **Tails outspeeds Doctor Eggman's Egg Mobile. **Chaos 0 is defeated by Sonic. **Chaos 2 is defeated by Sonic and Tails. **Chaos 4 is Defeated by Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles **Chaos 6 is defeated by Sonic, Knuckles, and Big. **When Perfect Chaos's energy was sent into the Master Emerald, the energy output pulled Angel Island out into the sky. (Mountain to Large Island) **Had Perfect Chaos not been tamed by Tikal, it would've continued its ramapage, it would've destroyed the planet. (Planet Level) **Perfect Chaos floods all of Station Square (Unquantifiable as it happened over time) *''Sonic Adventure 2'' **It was implied that anyone on Prison Island wen it exploded would've died. (All characters < Island Level durability) **The Eclipse Cannon with 5 emeralds could destroy a Large City and created a large crater in the planet. (Mountain level) **The Eclipse Cannon with 6 emeralds blew up half the moon (Planet Level) **The Eclipse Cannon with 7 emeralds could destroy planets (and in the Japanese version was stated to be capable of "piercing through stars"). **Eggman apparently owned a rifle that would've killed Amy in one shot. **The explosion in Sonic's capsule would've killed Sonic, had he not used Chaos Control. *''Sonic Heroes'' **Team Battles imply that everyone matches each other in combat **Metal Madness was unaffected by assaults from Team Dark, Rose, and Chaotix. **Eggman claimed that Super Sonic, Super Tails, and Super Knuckles only had a slim chance of defeating Metal Overlord. **Metal Overlord could easily pick up Egg Fleet ships. *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' **The Eclipse Cannon was meant to destroy the Black Comet. **The Eclipse Cannon Blows up Central City. (Continent Level) *''Sonic Advance'' **Super Sonic flies from the X-Zone to the Moon (Sub-Relativistic) **Super Sonic is implied to stay in his form for "several days after defeating the Super Egg Robot, although this could be because Sonic didn't use nearly as much energy as he normally would. *''Sonic Advance 2'' **As Super Sonic flew from sea level to the outside of the atmosphere in 7 seconds. (FTL) *''Sonic Battle'' **The Final Egg Blaster destroys a star cluster in under a second (keep this feat in mind during Sonic Advance 3). (MFTL beam, Multi-Solar System Level) **Sonic defeats Ultimate Emerl in under 30 seconds. *''Sonic Rush'' **Sonic travels to other universes (Special Stages) via speed alone. (FTL) **Sonic creates tornadoes in space and Blaze creates fire in space. (How?) *''Sonic Advance 3'' **With one Chaos Emerald while using Chaos Control with an unnamed device, Eggman splits the planet into 7 pieces. (Continent to Large Planet) **In Nonaggression, Super Sonic and Eggman riding his Egg Mobile fly to where Ultimate Gemerl is. The background fits the bill for an Open Cluster. It even exhibits the traits of stars with its constant twinkling. Super Sonic, Ultimate Gemerl, and the Egg Mobile all make it to the second nearest Star Cluster (as the former nearest was destroyed in Sonic Battle) in the span of 6 seconds. (MFTL+) *''SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (2006)'' **Silver takes down Iblis who fried the entirity of Soleanna and possibly the entire world in one attack (At least City Level) Modern Era *Sonic World Adventure (Sonic Unleashed) **With the use of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Eggman splits the planet into 7 pieces (Continent to Planet level) **Sonic claims running across the Continents would be an easy jog. *Sonic Rush Adventure *Sonic & the Secret Rings **Sonic runs endlessly for at least a year until he returns back to his universe (MFTL+) *Sonic & the Black Knight *Sonic Colours **Sonic claims that the Cyan Laser is only slightly slower than him (DS only) (High Hypersonic to FTL+) **Omega claims tha due to the exponential increase in Sonic's speed over time, theoretically he COULD reach the speed of Light, although Sonic claims that the SoL is oo easy for him (Sub-Rela to Rela) *Passes by asteroids around every 15 seconds when fighting Mother Wisp as Super Sonic. (Asteroids in the Asteroid Belt are about 2.2 AU away from each other) (FTL) **Temporarily outsped a Black Hole (Possible PIS as Sonic required the help of the Wisps to survive while Eggman was a-okay with only his Eggmobile) *Sonic Generations **(Classic) Sonic defeats the Death Egg Robot in Base. **(Modern) Sonic defeats Perfect Chaos without the use of the Chaos Emeralds **(Modern) Sonic defeats the Egg Emporer without the help of Tails and Knuckles, even sending it lying with each attack no less. **(Modern) Sonic easily outpaces Silver's teleportation. **The Time Eater pulled events from several different timelines (i.e. Sonic CD's Bad Future, Sonic 2006 in General) *Sonic Lost World **Zavok during his fight with Sonic in Zone 6, Zavok was never damaged by Sonic, the only reason Sonic won was because of the recoil of the Focused Homing Attack, the exact same results apply even as Super Sonic, with the execption of Sonic not taking damage. (Zavok's AP>Sonic's AP, Zavok's Dura>Super Sonic's AP) *Sonic Forces **Infinite can create clones of characters that are just as strong as the original (Debatable as Shadow oneshot his clone). **Infinite creates an illusion sun that would kill the rest of the Resistance. (Unsure) Extra: On of the entries in the 'Sonic Bible' (yes that;s a real thing) showed Sonic going from 200 to 400 then 761 miles per hour and then in a similar timeframe going from that speed to the speed of light. Category:Blog posts